narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Bane Haru
(by his sister and any close friends) | image = | status =Alive | birthdate =March 18th | age =15 | gender =Male | height =5'10" | weight =??? lbs | blood type =O- | hometown = Konohagakure | homecountry = Konohagakure | livingcountry = Konohagakure | affiliation =Oraculum Kingdom | previous affiliation = Konohagakure | occupation = Lord of Oraculum Kingdom | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = Fuyuki Haru | previous partner = | family = Haruka Haru (Mother) Kusanagi Hayaki (Father) Ryo Hyuga ("Father") Fuyuki Haru (Sister) Fubuki Uchiha (Brother) | clan = Haru Clan Hayaki House | clanbranch = | rank =B-Rank | classification =Medical Ninja Medical Fighter | reg = NEJI-029 | academy = | chunin = | jonin = | bounty = | crimes = | kekkeigenkai = Torrent Release Seigan | kekkeitota = | kekkeimora = | tailedbeast = | hiden = | unique = | nature = Water Release (Affinity) | jutsu = | taijutsu = | weapons = | tools = }} Bane Haru, known by many as Haru Bane, is the "son" of Haruka Haru and Ryo Hyuga. Haruka had cheated on her husband and slept with Kusanagi Hayaki. She had tried to cover this by sleeping with her husband. Because of this, Bane's true lineage was kept safe. Background Events Leading up to Bane's Birth Birth and Early Life Academy Genin Chūnin Oraculum Kingdom Personality Appearance Abilities Chakra Bane's parents both have higher than average chakra levels although his father dwarfs the chakra levels Bane's mother has. Because of this, Bane has high chakra levels plus plenty of reserves. His chakra could be considered equal to his half-sister's base chakra levels. He would be outclassed each time because of his sister's dōjutsus. Dōjutsu Seigan As a Haru Clan member, Bane wields a Seigan in both eyes. Because of this, he has access to his clan's Kekkei Genkai. His healing powers are only rivaled by his half-sister, Fuyuki's powers. He eventually was dwarfed again by her when she awakened her Unmei Seigan. Bane was reduced to being the second best-healer in Konoha, surpassing even his mother. Kenjutsu His father being known as the God of Kenjutsu, Bane's skill with the sword is purely genetic. He was quite the trippy one when trying to learn how to wield swords. During his days in the Academy, Bane even had a difficult time trying to use a kunai, almost completely missing the target each time. Soon, Bane began to perform a hundred times better; a hidden gene had activated (author's playing around here). Bane likes to perform techniques with three swords: two in each hand and one held in his mouth. His style is usually a long-range hack-and-slash, imbuing chakra into his swords and flinging that chakra every which way. Senjutsu Bane was taught senjutsu by his "father", Ryo. Quickly mastering the art of synchronizing with Nature Energy, Bane proved worthy of being called a Sage. His skills with senjutsu was unrivalled. He could go toe-to-toe with his sister in Clairvoyance Sage Mode empowered with Mangekyō Sharingan and leave almost unscathed. Six Paths Sage Mode Bane received a special present from his uncle for his 15th birthday. Teizen extracted some chakra from the nine tailed beasts inside of him and transferred it to Bane and as a result, Bane gained Six Paths Sage Mode and also half of Teizen's Six Paths Yang Power (the marking on his hand signaling the Six Paths Yang Power is a white semicircle to indicate that Bane has half). In Six Paths Sage Mode, Bane's green eyes stay the same color. Oddly, this seems to freak out some (but not all) of his opponents because of the color difference. His purple hair glares orange, though. Kokuō seems to have taken a liking to Bane, as Bane uses Boil Release: Rasengan and its variants the most when in Six Paths Sage Mode. Ironically, Isobu doesn't seem to like Bane, although this doesn't hold him up since he already has an affinity to water. Nature Transformations As he is a Haru Clan member, Bane has an affinity to Water Release, able to perform many water techniques with no trouble. He also inherited the Torrent Release from his mother. His half-sister also has the Torrent Release. Bane uses many variants of other techniques, with his favorite being Water Release: Rasengan and Water Release: Rasenshuriken. His Torrent Release is powerful enough to extinguish his sister's Amaterasu during their spars. Trivia *Bane's nickname, Haru Bane, has no specific origin. **However, Bane's sister, especially Fuyuki affectionately (and incestiously) call him Haruomi.